Cold As Weiss
by stoner-blake
Summary: Yang's bad jokes eventually get the better of Weiss's temper. (Originially called Weiss Cold, but changed to respect another work with the same name by Dagger of Faith)


"Hey, hey Weiss."

The heiress looked up from her textbook that she had been reading while sitting on her bed. She had gotten out of class early this afternoon, and wanting to get through the work given and not leave it for the weekend, had gotten stuck in while she had the spare time. Unfortunately, the peace the girl thought she would obtain by studying in her room instead of the academy's library, was nowhere to be found, not with Yang lazing about on her own bed. And the bored blonde had decided that the normally strait-laced member of their team would be the perfect victim to try out some new puns on.

"What, Yang?" She asked coldly, wanting to get it over with and get back to her studies. One arm hanging over the edge of the top bunk on the opposite side of the room as she relaxed across her sheets, Yang grinned playfully.

"What has four wheels and flies?" Weiss rolled her eyes, before glancing back down at her textbook, making a note on some paper beside her before answering.

"I don't know, what?" A page was flicked over, another scrawl on the paper from pencil.

"A garbage truck!" You could almost hear the drum tune that came with the punch line of a bad joke in the air as she laid that gem on the other girl. Weiss's only reaction was to keep on reading, another page flipping over to join the other half of the book. If only Ruby or Blake had been around, then maybe the blonde would be able to satisfy her urge for bad jokes on them.

"Hey, what do you call a cow with no legs?" The hand holding her pencil twitched, even though the rest of Weiss appeared to be keeping her cool. The overload of jokes was starting to take its toll on her patience.

"What?" Her replies were growing curter, even if Yang's grin never slipped from her face.

"Ground beef!" There was slight growl to Weiss's breath as she tried to return her focus to her book. Growing bolder, the blonde sat up on her bed, swinging her legs over the edge, still grinning widely. It wasn't that hard to see that the smaller girl was having a hard time not showing that the other was annoying her so much.

"I got another one." The hand with the pencil twitched once more, her grip tightening around the writing instrument to the point that her knuckles were turning white. "Where do you find chilli beans?" The older girl pushed herself off the bunk, her feet thumping onto the ground as she landed with ease.

There was no answer this time, even as Yang strode over to where the smaller one was sitting. She was almost eager to see if she could actually push Weiss over the edge. Well, there was still the punch line to deliver.

"At the North Pole!"

"Would you stop with the puns already?!" The heiress erupted, standing up suddenly to face the blonde despite the difference in their heights. The pink on her cheeks stood out against her silver hair as she started to rant against Yang, neither of them hearing the snap that came from below over the talking. "Stupid line after stupid line! Are bad puns all you think about all day long? Because it would certainly explain your marks in class! Dear God, I don't know why your brain hasn't rotted out through your ears from all those dumb and crass jokes you spout all the time!"

Yang just waited out the continuing rant, one eyebrow slightly rising as steam practically poured out from Weiss's ears. In time, as she knew would happen, the silver haired girl had to pause for breath, unable to come up with any more words to throw against the blonde.

"Hey Weiss..."

"What?!" A hand rose up to cup Weiss's chin, lifting her up to look at Yang as she leaned down, only a couple of inches separating them as the grin on the taller one's face turned into a knowing smirk, a dangerous smoulder hiding behind her lilac eyes.

"You're cute when you're angry, princess." With that, Yang planted a soft kiss to one of Weiss's cheeks, the feeling of soft lips pressed against her face causing the heiress's mind to go blank, her anger wiped away as she was stunned into silence. Looking down at her handiwork as she pulled away, the blonde's grin came back to her, happy that she had driven the other girl into speechlessness for once. And she had been happy to just grin about it, until she glanced down to spot the broken pencil still clutched in one hand by the smaller of the pair.

"Uh, Weiss." The call for her attention brought arctic blue eyes to glance her way, Weiss's mind starting to realise that the kiss to the cheek had actually happened. Yang pointed below to her hand that she had kept by her side, making the heiress look down to see the ruined pencil she was holding onto.

"You do know that writing with a broken pencil is pointless, right?"

There was a moment in which all Weiss did was blink.

Followed by a vexed shriek echoing down the dorm hallway.

* * *

Rubbing one eye with a hand, Ruby yawned out loud, eager to get to her bed after a long bout of sparring with Pyrrha. She might have been an expert with Crescent Rose, but the redhead was the top of her sports for a reason, meaning the both of them had been struggling to obtain the upper hand in their fight. And that meant that the dark haired girl had been left exhausted from a day that had also been filled with classes and studying.

Not looking where she was going as she neared the door to team RWBY's dorm room, she almost jumped when she felt someone else's shoulder brush past her own. Swivelling her head back to see who it was, the team leader managed to spot her partner stomping angrily down the hall, Weiss making swift tracks down to the stairs that led to the lobby.

"Weiss?" Confused about what could have happened to make her partner so mad, Ruby looked back to the room's door, left ajar. Pushing it open with a squeak, she looked around to see no one else in the room. Strange, she knew that Yang had excused herself early to go and take a nap.

"R-Ruby..." That was Yang's voice! But with no one on the beds, Ruby was hard put to tell where it was coming from, even peering around the back of the door to check and make sure that she hadn't flattened her sister into the wall by mistake. "Up here..."

Finally turning her eyes skyward, grey eyes widened as she took in the large clump of ice that spanned across the ceiling, holding Yang in place. With all limbs and other parts of her body held under the ice, the only thing that hadn't been covered was her head, the only reason that Ruby had been alerted to her predicament in the first place.

The memory of Weiss angrily stomping away from the scene gave the younger sister an inkling as to what had happened, but before she could ask, Yang spoke up again, a stutter to her voice as she strove not to shake from the sheer cold material pressed up against her, which hadn't wiped off her broad grin either.

"It was w-w-worth it."


End file.
